


In the Attic

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [79]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: January winds blew through the attic, chilling the bedrooms and forming ice crystals on the windows.





	In the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates, I was on holiday last week, but back home now and working on more stories. :)

January winds blew through the attic, chilling the bedrooms and forming ice crystals on the windows.  
“It’s so cold!” Gwen shivered, wrapping her sheets around her. “Why do the blankets have to be so thin?”  
“You can share with me if you like.” Anna shuffled over in her bed, making room for her. Gwen picked up her blankets and came over, she threw her blankets over the bed and slotted in beside her. Anna pulled the blankets over them and they snuggled up.  
“There, that better?” Anna smiled, rubbing Gwen’s arm. Gwen leaned into her.  
“Much better.” She smiled back.


End file.
